Fire and Ice
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: Prince Gray and Princess Natsumi(FemNatsu) were engaged since they could remember, but fire and ice usually don't get along. Will they get married? Or will something get in their way? Rating might change later on
1. This Is My Idea

**Thanks for checking my story! I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing!**

* * *

Deep within the Ice Kingdom, two kings conversed politics between their kingdoms within a study of a half-concrete and half-ice castle. One of those kings was King Igneel of the Dragon Tribe kingdom. The other king was the king if the Ice Kingdom himself King Silver Fullbuster.

Their kingdoms were both large and right next to each other so they've known each other for years now. They have always been in good terms, but lately things haven't been going so smoothly. That's why they were here to arrange an alliance to strengthen their relationship.

They were vey different though. King Igneel was kind, patient, forgiving, merciful, brave and an excellent leader with great morals while King Silver was a tyrant. He threatened his people, he was selfish with his things, he was cruel to his slaves and he was everything Igneel was not.

King Igneel was looking out the window with a distant look in his eyes. He seemed worried about something,or more like someone.

He had long red hair that matched his red eyes. He had handsome features with tan skin and muscular body. He wore the usual traditional tribal clothes meant for a king. It consisted of a long red loincloth, a golden ban over his head with three red jewels and a thick pelt robe on his shoulders.

"How is your Queen doing?" Igneel asked King Silver. It had been months since he last seen Queen Ur around in the palace.

"She is locked away in a tower where she belongs. A place where her and her brat will not see another male besides me forever." He said with a scowl.

Queen Ur had never loved him. So, she committed an affair with a man she did love and got pregnant. She was sent to live in the highest and most desolate tower in the palace to give birth to her daughter ,that she named Ultear, while the man she loved was publicly executed.

Igneel turned to him with a poker face. "And your son? Is he well?" He was referring to Lyon Vastia, the son of a concubine and Silver.

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand, not quite interested in talking about him. "He's fine. His mother died at childbirth so Ur is taking care of him as well, but he will not be acknowledge as my son or as the prince." He said without emotion in his eyes. "As far as I know, I only have one son, Gray."

"Yours and Queen Ur's legitimate child?"

"Of course." Silver stood up form his seat and walked over to Igneel. "Now, enough about my family! Are we not here to form an agreement to strengthen our relationship." As much as he wanted to fi ahi off with the Drank Tribe as take their lands as his, he couldn't do a thing with Igneel as it's king.

"True. What do you have in mind, old friend?"

Silver smirked. He had been planning this for quite some time. He would suggest something that would ultimately benefit him more. "I was thinking that perhaps it would be best an arranged marriage. You're daughter, princess Natsumi, and my son prince Gray."

Igneel thought it over. Natsumi, his little girl and only child after her mother's death. She was only eight. She wouldn't understand why she had to marry a boy she barely knew. Knowing her, she probably will not like it and will not want to do it, but...

Igneel sighed. _She'll understand when she's older..._ "Very well, I agree to this idea."

Silver's smirked grew. "Wonderful! The children shall meet every summer and spend all that time every year getting to know each other!" He walked back to his desk and chuckled. "I'm telling you Igneel. This is a wonderful idea.

* * *

_At the begging of Summer..._

"Mom, this is ridiculous!" Gray scowled as his mother fixed his tie. He was grumbling about having to wear a silly suit and having to meet some random princess he was suppose to marry some day.

Ultear and Lyon were by the door giggling at their half-brother's distress.

"I bet he has to kiss her hand and spend all his day with her!" Lyon smirked.

"Oh how romantic!" Ultear sighed happily. "Treat her like a proper gentleman okay, Gray?"

Gray glared at them and huffed. "Shut up!"

Ur chuckled. "Gray, you know they're absolutely right. She's a princess and you must treat her like one. She is also your fiancé so be a perfect gentleman to her like a prince should be. Do you understand?" She looked into his eyes seriously.

Gray softened his scowl, he closed his eyes and sighed. "All right."

Ur smiled and stood up form her kneeling position in front of Gray. "Okay, now! Ultear and Lyon, you guys will be with me training your ice magic,Gray, head down stairs. You don't want to make your father wait any longer."

As much as Ur hated to send her son over to that tyrant, she couldn't do anything about it.

Ultear and Lyon soared one last glance at their brother until they ran off giggling and excited to start training.

Gray watched them leave with a frown. He would rather be training with his mom and siblings his ice magic than spend all day with some snotty princess. He sighed before he solemnly walked out of the room to leave the tower and go to the front yard where his father would surely be waiting him.

* * *

"Dad, this is horrible!"

Igneel looked behind him to see his daughter in a distressed state. They were heading their way over to the Ice Kingdom on a single horse. "Now, Natsumi, don't tell me you're getting motion sickness from riding a horse."

Natsumi pouted. "That's no it! Why do I have to wear a stupid dress and why do I have to spend my whole summer with some snotty prince!?"

She was reluctantly wearing a white tribal dress while she had her usually wild pink hair brushed into a French braid.

"Natsumi, we've talked about this." Igneel said in a stern voice.

Natsumi, feeling a lecture coming on, calmed down. "Do I _really_ have to do this, daddy?"

Igeenl sighed. "It's for the good of the kingdom. You'll understand when you're older, my dear. But, please behave yourself like a princess should behave."

"Fine, dad, I'll do it for you." She sighed.

When they finally arrived, Natsumi gasped. She had never see a nothing like the Ice Kingdom. The large gates to the palace were ice with golden bars. The ice that existed in the kingdom to sustain buildings was an ice that could not be melted even by fire.

A guard played a large trumpet to acknowledge their arrival and have the gates open.

The castle itself was even more amazing. Some parts were normal concrete and stone while other parts were made entirely of perfectly crafted thick ice.

"Wow... Is this where I will be staying, daddy?" Natsumi stared at the beautiful castle.

Igneel stopped his horse when he saw two figures heading their way. "Yes, dear. This will be where you will stay for the summer and I will stay here for week to make sure things go well." He said as he helped her off the horse.

King Silver arrived with his son walking rather slowly behind him. "Welcome, Igneel." He faked a smile. "And welcome to you, young princess."

Igneel turned to him and warmly smiled. "Thank you for receiving us, Silver. And this dashing young man must be prince Gray, no?" He glanced at Gray. Just like his daughter he was eight years old.

Silver glanced down at his son who was trying to hide behind him with a scowl. "Go on, Gray."

Gray was reluctant. "Father..."

"Now, Gray." He glared down at him warningly. He pushed him forward to get his point across.

Gray sighed. His scowl wouldn't leave him as he looked at the ground and slowly walked forward.

Igneel gently pushed his daughter forward.

Natsumi glanced up at him before she hesitantly met eyes with Gray.

"Hello, princess Natsumi. I'm very pleased to see you." Gray grumbled without even glancing her way.

_Please behave yourself like a princess should behave._ The words of her father filled Natsumi's thoughts. As much as she wanted to wipe that scowl off his face with a hit, she couldn't do a thing about it but pretend to be a lady.

"_Very_ pleased to meet you, prince Gray." She curtsied and bowed her head. By the time she lifted her head, he was already stomping off towards his father.

Silver cleared his throat and glared at his son. "Forgetting something?"

Gray grunted and turned back. He grabbed Natsumi's hand and stared at it with disgust.

Natsumi glared at him with a frown.

Gray quickly kissed her hand and made a sound of disgust. "Ugh!" He crossed his arms and glared at her. _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer! I bet she doesn't wrestle in mud or box!_

Natsumi glared even harder as she wiped her hand clean. She forked at him and raised her fists to warn him form coming closer again. _He looks conceited. _

_What a total bummer._

_If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox._ They both crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other, annoyed with each other.

For now they just had to out on a show for their parents.

"So happy you could come." He bowed.

"So happy to be here." She faked a smile.

_How I'd like to run. _

"This is not..."

"This isn't my idea..."

"Of fun!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Rivals

**For those who are curious, yes I did use a little bit if the movie The Swan Princess. This fic is sorta based on the idea of the movie at least the first sing they play in it, but don't worry Natsumi is NOT going to turn into a swan or anything like that. I just like the song This Is My Idea, because it suited them so much. **

**Please enjoy and I own nothing at all!**

* * *

An hour had passed since Natsumi and Gray met. Their parents had decided to leave the two alone so that they could get to know each other, but so far that wasn't going so well for neither of them.

Gray had completely ignored her. He turned his back to her and went to search for his mom and siblings.

Natsumi not knowing what to do or where to go followed after him. When she saw that he met with a woman and two kids she stayed behind not wanting to socialize with anyone like him.

Gray decided he wanted to do his training today with his mom and siblings instead if wasting his time with Natsumi. While he trained, she sat by a tree with a frown and bored.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray sent ice lances to attack Ultear.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Ultear's easily blocked his attacks without much effort. Being the oldest of the siblings she was more powerful at her magic than her two little brothers.

Ur was watching them intently with Lyon doing routine push-ups next to her. Her eyes were focused on the battle until she caught an unusual pink blur on the corner of her eye. She turned to her right and saw a very bored little princess under the large tree. "Gray?"

Gray turned his attention to his mother. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Ur walked over to him and knelled to reach his level. "Is she the princess of the Dragon Tribe you were suppose to accompany today?"

Gray glanced at her then crossed his arms with a scowl. "Yeah. What about her?"

"She looks like she's bored. Why don't you invite her to come and train with us. I hear she has great Dragon Slayer magic." She suggested.

"Don't even think about it, Gray!" Lyon entered the conversation. He crossed his arms and glanced at Natsumi. " We definitely don't need _another_ girl to slow us down!"

"What did you just say!?"

Both Lyon and Gray winced at their sister's angered voice behind them. They slowly turned around with nervous smiles.

Ultear was glaring at them with her hands on her hips. She had a dark aura that sent shivers down their spines. "So, just because she's a girl you won't let her join us!?" She hissed.

They hesitated to answer. If they give her the wrong answer, they could kiss their butts goodbye.

"Uh..."

"Um..."

Uktear scoffed. "You guys are such sexist. _I'll_ go and ask her to join." She said before she almost stomped over to Natsumi.

"Mom, what's a sexist?"

"Something you better not be when you grow up if you don't want to get killed by your sister."

Ultear calmed herself and erased all signs of anger when she reached Natsumi.

Natsumi felt someone in front of her. She raised her head and met eyes with a girl about two years older than her.

"Hello, princess Natsumi! I'm Ultear. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ultear politely curtsied and smiled kindly.

Natsumi smiled, glad that she finally met someone nice. "Hi! I'm Natsumi... But you already know that..." She blushed slightly.

_She's so cute! I can't believe that such a cute girl is forced to marry Gray... And he's no gentlemen about it._ Ultear thought with a small frown. If only her brother could learn how to treat girls properly.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us today for training. We're ice mages so our training must be different form your Dragon Slayer magic training, but..."

"I'd love to!" Natsumi immediately stood with an enthusiastic smile. "Finally, something fun to do here!"

Ultear was first taken back by her enthusiasm, but then smiled about it since it looked so cute. "Then, follow me! My mom would be glad to meet you!" She let Natsumi over to the the rest of them.

"What is she doing?" Lyon asked with a frown.

"Ruining our day of course..." Gray sighed. He really hoped that Natsumi would have gotten bored and left if he ignored her long enough, but looks like that's not gonna happen.

"Nice going, Gray! Now you're girlfriend is gonna slow us down." Lyon glared at him.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Ur has enough. She hit both the boys on the back of their heads with enough force to make their heads bob.

"Ow!" They shouted in unison. They both turned to their mother. "What was that for!?"

"You two will treat that little girl with respect. The respect a princess of another country deserves! Especially you, Gray! I'm not that keen on you getting engaged so early, but she is still your fiancé, so treat her nicely."

"Yes, m'am!" They straightened up, fearing their mother's rage.

Natsumi and Ultear arrived at the scene, making both boys grumble. They stopped when they met their mother's glare.

"Mom, it's okay if Natsumi trains with us too, right?"

Ur dropped her glare and smiled. "Of course. Hello, princess, I'm Queen Ur."

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty! Can I hit something now?"

Ur had to admit, Natsumi was really cute. Too cute to be raised in a country were the population was mostly male. "How about you show me some of the training you've done so far with a battle?"

Natsumi smirked. "I'm all fired up! Bring it on!"

Ur giggled. "Oh, you won't be fighting me..." She suddenly thought of something fun. "Instead, you'll be fighting Gray!"

"What!?" Gray stared at his mom in shock. "There's no way I'm doing that! She'll only start crying on me!"

"No I won't!" Natsumi glared at him. "You're the one whose gonna cry, Ice Idiot!"

"What did you just call me!?" He growled. "If you want to fight so bad then don't cry when I kick your-"

"Gray!"

Gray didn't finish his sentence. Instead he slammed his fist a giant his palm, ready to cast his ice magic. "Be prepared to lose! Ice Make: Hammer!"

A giant ice hammer appeared above Natsumi and slammed down on her.

Ur gasped. "Gray, what are you doing!? Did you just crush her!?"

"Pff! It's her fault for being weak." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You we rest suppose to take it that far, idiot!" Ultear said before she rushed over to the ice hammer crushing Natsumi. "Princess Natsumi, can you hear?"

"Nice going, Gray, you crushed your girlfriend." Lyon chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Ultear was about to move the ice hammer when suddenly it started to melt. "Huh?" She stepped back a bit and stared at the melting ice in confusion.

"The ice is melting?" Ur, Gray, Ultear and Lyon stared at the ice in shock slowly melt until Natsumi was fully visible.

Natsumi's body was engulfed in flames. Flames so hot that it made Ultear step back further. "Is that all you got?" She said before she charged at Gray and punched his face "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Gray was blown back and landed on his back. He was still in a state of shock when he lifted his head to see that she was still on fire, but not even wincing at the heat.

Ur was amazed. "Y-You're a fire Dragon Slayer. One of the lost magics!"

"I am the Fire Dragon Slayer, Nastumi Dragneel, daughter of Igneel." The fire surrounding her grew more violent and hot."And I'm not gonna let some ice brat beat me in a fight!"

Gray stood up on his feet and glared at her. Ice magical power began to swirl around his hands, making it look like fog. "And I'm not gonna lose to you, Flamebrain!" He said before he went of an attack. "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Fire Dragon Wing Slash!"

Ur, Ultear and Lyon couldn't help but stare in awe at the two fight. They watched fire and ice, two complete opposites, fight like old enemies. Like rivals, they insulted each other with each hit and refused to give up on winning.

Somehow, their fight had turned into a fist fight with no magic. Their bodies were covered in scrapes, bruises and dirt form falling on their butts so much.

Gray roared as he gave one last punch at her face with as much force as he could muster.

Natsumi grunted and fell on her back. She stayed there for a few seconds breathing heavily, feeling her muscles ache.

Gray was no better. Though he was standing, his body was begging for rest.

No one, not even his sister has beaten him so badly in a fight. The longest fight he has ever been in.

"It's my win." He said before he turned his back to her,ready to walk away.

"Wait!" She strugglingly stood up on her feet while holding her swollen bruised cheek. "I'm not done yet!"

Gray stared at her with surprise in his eyes until he smirked and raised his fist.

Their fight resumed. It seemed like it had gotten worse. Each one hell bent in wining this fight quickly.

"I'm stronger so I'm gonna win!" Gray shouted as he threw punch after punch.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna lose! I won't lose to you!"

"Me neither!"

They both pulled back their fists and punched at the same time in between their eyes. Both of them froze and visibly flinched at the force of their hits before they both plopped down to the floor.

Ur smiled as she saw both kids laying on their backs trying to calm down their breathings and stare at the sky.

Lyon and Ultear had left about a minute after the begging of the fight and haven't returned.

"You're not so bad for a jerk..." Natsumi said.

"You're not so bad either for a girl..."

"I'll burn your ass for that later, Iceblock!" She growled, but didn't move.

He chuckled. "That is if you can, Shitty flames."

Above them, King Igneel and King Silver were watching from a window at the two children.

Igneel was a bit uneasy about seeing some boy he barely knew beat up his daughter, but he was also very proud to see her actually beat him back.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely." He offered Igneel a shot with alcohol.

"We'll join our lands _if_ this arrangement clicks." Igneel refused the drink.

"My dear friend, that is my point precisely. They'll get over their differences when their older and realize the importance of this marriage."

"I'm sure they will..." He said with a bit of doubt.

"Of course the will! It's such good parenting and politics." He chuckled as he stared at the children with greedy eyes. "Princes' Natsumi's fire and my Gray's ice can make a whole new era."

"It would bring much benefit to both out lands."

"That's the spirit! I'm telling you, Igneel, this is my idea of a perfect match!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Meeting the Scarlet Knight

**Grab a snack and sit back to enjoy this chapter! And I own nothing!**

* * *

_Two years later..._

"Good heavens, child, don't dawdle! We can't keep prince Gray waiting!" Igneel shouted through his daughter's door within his palace. He had been waiting for her and the servants to finish lacking for her for an hour now.

_It's not like I want to see him anyway..._ Natsumi rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed watching her maids raid her closet for 'cute' clothes to wear in what would be her third summer in the Ice Kingdom.

"Oh, what about this one?" On of the three maids pulled out a dark purple dress with a real wolf pelt buckle around the waist. "We can brush her hair down and she would look so cute in it!"

"Don't be stupid, Jean! Princess Natsumi looks best in a braid with an orange dress!" Maid number 2 pulled out a strapless orange dress with hawk feather adorning the top.

"Idiot, no! She looks absolutely cute in a white dress and a messy bun!" Maid number 3 pulled out a plain white summer dress. "I'm sure prince Gray would love to see her in this! "

Natsumi groaned. Every year her maids would make an effort to have her look _pretty_ for her annoying fiancé/rival. "Can't I just wear my usual shorts and long sweater?"

"No!" They shouted in unison.

Natsumi sighed. _This is gonna take a while..._

* * *

Ur knocked on Gray's door before entering in. What she saw disturbed her. She saw Gray shooting sharp icicles at a poorly drawn picture of Natsumi pinned to the wall.

"Gray, she soon will be arriving. Is that the respect you're showing?" She scowled at him and crossed her arms.

Gray threw another icicle and leaned back on his bed with a huff. He was so not looking forward for another long summer with _her_. "Don't make me kiss her hand again! I swear I'll be sick if I do."

Ur sighed. The whole rivalry thing was cute when they were eight, but now it's just plain troublesome in her opinion. "Just get dressed and ready to meet her with your father in an hour." She said before she left his room with a worried expression.

Lately, Gray hasn't been acting himself. She had a feeling it was due to the fact that he barely sees his sibling anymore and spends more time with his narcissistic father. Ultear was more busy cleaning and working, Lyon was busy training to be a guard/knight and Gray was always besides his dad's throne watching him abuse his people right in front of him.

Ur was walking down the long hallway lost in her thoughts when her eyes caught sight of a scarlet red blur. She lifted her eyes and saw the young Erza Scralet, a knight in training.

"Erza."

Erza stopped in front of her and bowed. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Ur smiled at the young knight's politeness. "Erza, I'm glad I ran into you. I need you to do something for me."

Erza raised her head and smiled confidently. "I would do anything my Queen asks of me."

"It's good to hear that." She kneeled down to meet with the knight in training face to face. "Do you remember the princes of the Dragon Tribe who visits us every summer?"

"I've only heard if her two visits here, but I have not met her. Why do you ask, Your Majesty?"

"My son... He's not the most polite person around her and it concerns me. So, I wish for you to supervise them from now on. Make sure things run smoothly and that nothing goes wrong. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course! All I have to do is keep my eye on them, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, it would be my honor." She bowed her head low. "I will ensure that prince Gfay and princess Natsumi's date will go without a hitch."

"Good." She smiled in relief, glad that Erza would help keep those two form pulling each other's hairs out. "The king and Gray will be meeting her in the front yard like always. Please be there to welcome her as well."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Gray was grumbling while he scowled and crossed his arms next to Erza and his father while they waited for the arrival of Natsumi and her father.

"You better not screw this for me." His father said in a low and threatening tone. "This engagement is one step forward to me concurring the dragon lands along with their magic." He glared at Gray which made him shiver. "If you make one single mistake with Igneel's brat and it will be the last thing you do, Gray."

Gray stood frozen in place. His fear for his father had grown over the years and gotten even harder to hide. "Y-Yes, sir." He nodded in understanding.

"Your Majesty, I will be supervising them all summer." Erza tried to get attention off of Gray. "I promise to make sure things go smoothly because I know how important this arrangement is to not just you, but to our people as well."

Silver stared at her with a blank expression on his face. "I expect nothing less form you, Erza."

The three stayed in silence after the king's threat. The two youngest were very aware of their king's glare and sour mood.

After what felt like hours but was really twenty minutes, the gatekeeper sounded the horn to announce the arrival of King Igneel and the princes.

The gates opened to reveal Igneel and Natsumi on his finest horse enter.

"Igneel, it's good to see you, old friend." Silver put on a fake act while the other king uncounted his horse and helped his daughter off as well.

"Silver, how is your wife?" He politely asked.

Silver's fake happiness cracked a bit. He couldn't help but scowl a bit when he heard the mention of his wife. "She's fine." He said bitterly. He directed his eyes to Natsumi who was mere inches away form him. "My, my. I just can't get over the color of your eyes, princess." He kneeled to meet her beautiful bright green eyes. "Such an amazing shade of green. So rare to find here in my lands." His hand reached to touch her, but Natsumi got uncomfortable and stepped behind her father.

Igneel cleared his throat. "Silver..."

Silver snapped out of his little trance and chuckled. "Forgive me. I was simply admiring your daughter's beauty." He stood up but kept his eyes on Natsumi.

Gray and Erza shared a glance. They had a sinking feeling in their stomachs about the way their king was acting towards the small princess.

"Your daughter will definitely grow to be a tribal beauty."

Igneel narrowed his eyes at Silver. "I would sure hope so... One that would be fit for prince Gray." He turned his sight to Gray and noticed Erza next to him. "And who might this be?"

"Erza Scarlet, knight in training, at your service, Your Majesty." Erza bowed and placed a hand over her heart to show respect. "I was assigned by the Queen to protect the princess and prince for the summer.""

Igneel smiled for the first time he got here. Something about Erza made him feel safe with leaving his daughter here, like he could trust the young knight in training. "Then, Erza, I will be entrusting you with my greatest treasure." He said before he gently pushed Natsumi in front of him.

Natsumi meant ally groaned. She knew what her father meant by that push. _Great! Another summer I have to act like I want to be here with that Iceblock!_ "It's a pleasure to have returned to your lands, prince Gray. I hope we have a..._wonderful_ time this year." She curtsied with a fake smile.

Erza elbowed Gray's side when all he did was role his eyes and grumble.

"Ow." Gray rubbed his sore side. He was about to say something to her, but stopped when he saw her menacing glare. "Welcome back, princess. I too hope to have a great time this summer..." He scowled as he bowed like a gentleman.

Erza was content with the polite greeting, but kept her eyes on both of them. She could see what the Queen had said. Clearly, the two hate each other and only put up this act in front of their fathers.

_This is gonna be a long summer..._

* * *

_Four hours later..._

"Iceblock!"

"Firebreath!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Flamebutt!"

Natsumi and Gray were in the backyard beating each other up over some stupid conflict they started.

Erza was exhausted. After four hours of watching the two compete, insult and fight over the most ridiculous things she was damn tired of it. Not matter what she did to make the stop and get along, they just wouldn't. She had finally given up and let them do what they want. Of course she was still keeping an eye on them is that no one would get injured.

She deiced to let them blow off some steam and punch each in the garden other until they got turned while she ate a piece of cheesecake.

Gray gave Natsumi and uppercut punch which had her flying back and falling. "Try and to that, Flamebrain!"

Natsumi groaned and rubbed her jaw. She growled and grabbed the closest thing her hand could find which was a big rock and threw it at him with all her force.

Gray saw the rock and quickly dodged it. "Ha! Missed me!"

Erza was about to take another bite of her delicious cheesecake when suddenly a flying rock knocked the plate out of her hand and down to the floor. "No!" She stared at it in horror. Who could have done this!? Who!?

"You throw like a girl!"

"I am a girl, idiot!"

"We'll that's not my fault!"

"Shut u-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza shot up for where she was seating and glared at them with a death glare that if looks could kill they'd be ashes on the floor. A menacing aura surrounded her as she summoned a large sword.

"E-Erza, w-what are you doing with that sword..." Gray began to back a way with Natsumi, fearing the redhead's fury.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Natsumi tried to sound brave, but her body began to shake and she hid behind Gray.

"YOU TWO ARE TAKING THINGS TOO FAR!" She yelled before she began to chase the two fleeting and screaming children with her sword.

"We're so sorry!"

"Aye!"

Ur was watching this scene from a distance. She had run into the scene when she had deiced to check on the three.

_Rather than patching things up, you're making them worse, Erza..._ She sighed but smiled. _I guess there's just no way to get those two to get along..._

Her smile faded away when a random coughing fit suddenly hit her. It nearly took her breath away as she found it hard to stop the harsh coughing. What was worse was when she pulled her hand back what she saw is that it was covered in blood.

_Oh no..._

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a bit of writers block for a while. I'm also sorry because it seems slow, but I promise things will get better after this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Parents

**I'm sorry for the lateness! I have no excuse! Please forgive me!**

**I know I'm doing a lot of time skips, but I promise not every chapter will have them.**

**i own nothing.**

* * *

_Four years later..._

Ur laid on her death bed. Her skin was paler than snow, making the bags under her eyes more noticeable. She couldn't stop sweating from the fever even though she felt so cold. Her coughing fit was constant and sometimes she would cough up blood, a sign that her lungs were already giving up on her.

Ultear was by her side with a wet towel to clean her sweat and a concerned expression on her face. "Mother..."

Ur turned to her daughter and gave a weak smile. "It's okay, darling. Go back to work before the king finds out you're missing."

"I don't care he whips me again! I'm going to stay here and take care of you until you're feeling better." Ultear's said with such determination.

Ever since Ultear started working as a maid, life had not been easy for her. Every time she did one simple mistake the king would punish her cruelty, mainly because he hated her for who her parents are.

Last week, Ultear had accidentally walked in on the king trying to rape one of goes ex slaves he purchased. Her punishment: thirty slashes on her back.

"If only I'd been there to protect you..."

Ultear narrows her eyes at her mother. "Don't try to apologize for that _again_, mother. You were horribly sick that day and can barely get up the bed. It's not you're fault."

Ur was about to contradict her when Lyon and Gray suddenly bursted the door open and entered the room with equal conceded expression on their faces as Ultear. They rushed to here as soon as they heard that their mother might be breathing her last breath.

"Mother!" Gray and Lyon shouted in unison. They neared her bed and kneeled to eye level like their sister.

Gray grabbed his mother's pale and skinny hand. "Mom, how are you feeling?"

"What did the doctor say?" Lyon grabbed her other hand and tried to warm it as much as possible in his.

Ur looked at them with loving eyes. It had been so long since she had seen her children together with her like this; two years to be specific. "What are you tow doing here? Lyon, you should be training. Gray, you should be in the throne room with your father. Do you know how angry he will be to hear all three of you ignoring your duties?"

"Our duties and king can wait!Right now, we're very worried about you, mother." Lyon squeezed her hand.

"Children... I'm so sorry I didn't protect you better. I love you all so much and I want you to know that I am so proud of you all..." She weakly squeezed Gray and Lyon's hands. "I wish I could have done more for you, but I leave this world satisfied with the amazing children I have."

"Don't talk like that, mom!"

"Why are you saying this!?"

"You're not going to leave us! Not now! Not like this!"

Ur couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to respond to her children's pleas for her to stay. She felt guilty for leaving them behind with the monster that was her husband.

"Ultear, I'm so sorry for not protecting you better. I wished you could have met your father and I wished you didn't had to suffer. You deserve better." She turned to her daughter with loving eyes, feeling like now was the time to say her final words.

"Moth-"

"Let me finish." She interrupted her before time ran out."Lyon, I know you're trying to make something out of you and makes us all proud, but don't forget what is most important in life."

Lyon's eyes began to tear up. He nodded his head firmly and kissed her palm lovingly. "I promise you I won't forget, mother."

"And Gray..."

"No!" He began to shake his head curiously as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I can't do this!"

"Gray, honey, listen to me. Please, please listen to me, my sweet boy."

Gray bit his lips to try and hold back sobs.

"You have such a good heart. One which you must not trust to just anyone, especially your father. Don't let him change who you are no matter what." She lifted her hand to wipe away some tears. "I have faith that you will be a great king."

Soon, all four of them were trying to hold back sobs as tears stained their cheeks. They were trying so hard to be brave and accept this, but no child wishes to see their parent leave so soon.

"No...matter...what... I will...always...love...you..." Ur gave one last breath before her eyes closed and her heart stopped, silencing her voice forever.

"No!" Ultear broke into wails and sobs.

Lyon cried silently as he held his sister in his arms, trying to be brave for her. But, his eyes couldn't leave his mother's body as though he was hoping for her to wake up.

Gray couldn't let go of his mother's hands as he held back his sobs. He closed his eyes to control his emotions like his father had taught him, but it was not working this time.

So they stayed there for hours. Crying and comforting each other from their greatest loss.

* * *

_Three days later..._

The funeral was short, but nice. Everyone in the kingdom came to pay their respects for Queen Ur and their condolences for Gray, the supposing _real_ child of Ur.

What really surprised Gray was that his father attended the funeral. Publicity or not, his father had grown a deep hatred for Ur to be here.

Gray passed though a crowd of people who were bowing to him and sharing their sympathies. He half ignored them as he walked towards his father.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked him bitterly.

"Watch your tone, boy. I will not tolerate any imprudence at _any_ time." He glared at Gray. The sort of glare that would have made him back down. "I'm here because my wife is dead and it is her funeral. Is it odd for a husband to attend his late wife's funeral?"

"It is if that husband did not care for her when she was sick and on her death bed three days ago. You were never those four years mother was deathly sick."

"Litsen here, boy." His tone darkened in a threatening way. "The only reason I came here is for appearances. I don't want to pretend to care and tolerate the fake simpathise of noble over your whore of a mother. As far as I'm concerned, this is a funeral for a slut I stopped loving years ago."

"Yo-"

"Silence!" He grabbed Gray's chin and forcibly moved his face to meet his eyes. "You will do wise to not dry my patience, _boy_."

Gray swallowed hard. He was about to say something when Erza suddenly joined the scene.

"Your Majesty." Erza bowed to his father. "Wpuld it be too much to ask if I could speak to the prince alone?" She turned her serious gaze to Gray.

For years now, Erza has served as his personal knight and bodyguard. Which meant that she would come to save him even from the king's wrath.

Silver looked at his son with impatience and scoffed. "Do as you wish. Just get this boy out of my sight." He walked away, not wanting to stay another moment there.

Gray glared at him as he left. He clenched his fists and held back a snarl. He wanted so desperately to say something, to defend himself but one mistake or one slip of the tongue and God knows what will happen next.

"Gray, I am so sorry for your loss. Queen Ur was a just and wonderful queen..." Erza fully turned to him with a concerned yet stern look on her face. "But, you must control yourself and your feelings. One fatal mistake with your father and not just your's but Lyon and Ultear's fates will be sealed."

Gray turned his glare to her. He was not up to another scolding from Erza today. "Don't pretend you understand me, Erza!" He said with a cold and angered voice before he stormed off.

"Prince! Prince Gray!"

Gray ignored Erza's calls and the looks of surprise of the nobles in the funeral. All he wanted was to go somewhere isolated and stay there by himself. Somewhere no one will bother him.

_You have such a good heart. One which you must not trust to just anyone._ His mother's words ran in his head.

No. Gray will never trust just anyone ever. Just Erza and his siblings. No one else, no one else he can trusts with his heart.

* * *

Fourteen year old Natsumi was happily eating her breakfast on the edge of a cliff with her little half-sister Wendy making a flower crown next to her.

Wendy is the daughter of king Igneel and the current queen Grandine. She had inherited her mother's beautiful blue hair and warm chocolate eyes. She was more sofisticated than her sister and definitely more shy and polite.

"Natsumi..."

Natsumi took a huge bite out of her warm cheese bread and turned to Wendy with stuffed cheeks. "What?"

"Do you think daddy will come home soon?"

Natsumi paused. She didn't know how to answer.

Lately, Igneel had been leaving his country more than usual. He would be gone for months and they would not hear for him until his return. He currently was in one of his long business trips right now.

Natsumi loved her father. He was a great dad! He just had a lot work on his hands...

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Wendy! This isn't the longest he's been away." She fully turned to Wendy and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry too much about it!" She gave her little sister a reassuring smile.

Wendy giggled and fixed her hair. "Natsumi! Quit it!"

"Eh?" Natsumi grinned deviously. "What's wrong? Scared?"

"No!"

"Well you should be! 'Cause the fire dragon is gonna get you!" She attacked Wendy and began to tickle her while fake growling.

Wendy laughed until her ribs hurt. She finally broke out of Natsumi's hold, squealed and ran away.

"Where you running off to, prey!?" Natsumi laughed and chased after her sister into the woods.

Wendy couldn't hold back her giggles as she ran for refuge. She was running so fast that she didn't had time to stop when a person walked into her way. She yelped in surprise as she crashed against that person who seemed to not have been even moved by her.

"Princess, are you all right?" A familiar voice filled Wendy's ears.

Wendy stepped back and smiled. "Jellal!"

Jellal was the highest knight in the kingdom. He was also Natsumi and Wendy's personal body guard. "Princess, why on earth were you running and giggling in the woods? You could have been attacked by a ferocious animal."

At that moment, Natsumi ran in with a huge grin. "I'm gonna eat you, Wendy!" She stopped when she saw Jellal and blinked twice. "Jellal? What are you doing in the woods?"

"I should ask you the same thing. No one has seen you two since breakfast time." He walked over to Natsumi. "The whole palace is looking for you two."

"What for?"

Jellal gave a smile. "The king has returned form his travels."

"He has!?" Wendy's whole face brightened up instantly. "Come one! We have to see him!" She ran over to Natsumi, grabbed her wrist and started to drag her sister.

Natsumi smiled brightly and followed with glee. It had been almost three months since she had seen her father.

Wendy, Natsumi and Jellal made it back to the palace on time. Igneel had just unmounted from his horse when they arrived.

"Daddy!" Wendy rushed up to her father with the biggest smile she has ever worn.

Igneel laughed at his youngest excitement. He lowered down and open his arms for her to jump into. "Oh my!" He lifted her up into the air and twirled her.

Jellal gave a warm smile before he snuck away to leave the family alone.

Wendy giggled and hugged him tighter. "Daddy, I missed you so much!"

"And I you, my love." Igneel said warmly as he looked into her eyes.

"Dad!" Natsumi ran up to her father and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You're finally back!"

Igneel chuckled. He put Wndy down to give Natsumi a proper hug. "I apologize for being away for so long. Where is my wife?"

"Mom went to visit Polyushca today, but she should return shortly." Wndy answered. "Daddy, are you going to stay for long?"

"I believe I will, Wendy." He kneeled to her position and gave a smile. "I missed my family too much, and because I missed you guys so much I bring presents!" He snapped his fingers and a servant with two gifts walked over to them.

Wendy and Natsumi shared a glance and an excited smile.

Igneel grabbed both gifts. "For Wendy, a companion." He handed her a box with holes in it and a blue ribbon.

Wendy stared at the box curiously as she felt it shift and move. She opened it quickly and gasped. "A white kitten!" She gently grabbed the white kitten and cradled her in her arms.

The kitten meow in satisfaction and cuddled into the warm arms of her new caretaker.

"Her name is Carla." Igneel said. "I found her alone and scared on the side of a road. I thought she might be a good companion for you, Wendy."

"She's great! Thank you, daddy!"

Igneel handed Natsumi a gift with a red now on top and yellow wrapping paper. "And for Natsumi, something I thought that might suit you."

Natsumi snatched the gift form his hand and ripped the paper to spreads. She pulled out of the box a white scale-like scarf. "Awesome!" She wrapped it around her neck. "Thanks, dad!"

Igneel chuckled. "It's the least I can do for not being around when your birthday passed. I thought I could give it to you to keep warm when you leave for the Ice kingdom today."

Natsumi's smile faded. "What?"

"Did you forget? Today is June first, today is the day you always head for the Ice Kingdom for the summer."

Natsumi frowned. "Y-Yeah, but you just got back! Can't I next week or something?"

"No, that wouldn't do. You must head to the Ice kingdom as schedule, Natsumi. It's your reposnibilit-"

"I don't care about that! You're always away lately and we never get to spend time with you anymore! Now that you're back, you expect me to leave!?"

Wendy was begging to worry where this was going. "Natsumi..."

"Dad, you talk about responsibility! What about your responsibility to your kids!? To Grandine!?"

Igneel narrowed his eyes at her. "That's enough! You are going to the Ice Kingdom today wether you wish to or not!"

"Bu-"

"Am I understood!?"

Natsumi visibly winced at the harshness of his voice, but soon got over it and glared at him. "Yes..."

"Good. Be ready in an hour."

* * *

An hour later, Natsumi was packed and ready to go. She sat her horse in front of the grand gates with a huge scowl on her face.

Wendy and Igneel walked over to her horse.

"I guess you're not coming, right?" Natsumi asked bitterly.

Igneel sighed. "No. I have business to take care of here, but Jellal will escort you to the Ice Kingdom."

Jellal walked over to Natsumi in his white horse. "Are you ready, princess?"

Natsumi sighed. "As I'll ever be."

Wendy gave a small smile to her sister. "Be safe, Natsumi."

"We will see each other soon." Igneel said, but his daughter ignored him and rode away with a scowl. He sighed deeply and gave Jellal a look.

Jellal nodded his head and silently followed after Natsumi.

Natsumi was still very angry with her father, but had she known then that this was the last time she'd see him ever again she would have never left things this way.


	5. Anger

**I wonder why no one reviews anymore? I just want to hear what you thinking when you read the chapter :(**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Natsumi grimaced and scowled as her eyes caught sight of the Ice Kingdom Gates.

_Great! Another suckish summer in here!_

Jellal moved on his horse to her side. "Natsumi, you know your father only Ahs his best interest in you and your sister. This marriage could very well do good for not just our country but for you guys as well." He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Over the years, Natsumi has come to see Jellal as more than just her knight but as her firmed,a friend she coukd trust, so she didn't mind it when he laid his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed. "Fine. But, I'll only stay if you do!"

Jellal roaled his eyes before he gave her a reassuring smile. "It would be my _pleasure_."

Natsumi smirked. She also didn't mind that she always got her way with him. "Then, off we go!" She grinned and kicked her horse.

The horse neighed loudly before running off ahead.

"Natsumi!" Jellal kicked his horse to keep up with her. "Slow down! You know your father will skin me if anything happens to you!"

Natsumi laughed and kicked her horse again to run faster. She kept laughing and enjoying the rush of the wind as she speed away until she reached the gates and had to stop her horse.

"Halt!" Two guards crossed their spears to block her entrance. "Who are you?" They stared at her with suspicion. If she answered wrong, he head would end up in one of those spears.

Natsumi scowled at them. "Who do think I am, dumbass? I'm the princess whose gonna spend the rest of her summer in this shitty place like every summer!"

"How dare you insult our kingdom!" One of the guards pointed his spear at her. "You're coming with us to the king!"

Natsumi was about to say something insulting when the spear in front of her was cut off by a blast of magic. She recognized that magic.

Jellal moved in front of Natsumi protectively with his large horse, almost trampling the guards. "Is there any reason why you were pointing your weapons towards my princess!?" He hissed at them with a death glare that made them cower back.

"Wh-Who are you?" The other guard hesitantly pointed his spear at Jellal.

Jellal grabbed the spear and with impressive strength broke it with his bare hand. "I'm Jellal Fernandez, High Knight of the Dragon Slayer Tribe and escort to the princess."

"P-Princess?"

"Yes. Now, are you going to let us through or do I need to have a talk with your commanding officer?" Jellal de opened his glare.

The guard shuddered in fear. They straightened up like sticks and saluted with fear still evident in their eyes. "W-We're so s-sorry, sir."

"Y-Yeah! We'll open the gates for you right now!"

The guards disappeared into the fort in a hurry most likely to manually open the gates themselves, to afraid to stay another minute under Jellal's glare.

Natsumi huffed. "I could have handled that."

Jellal didn't stop glaring and scowling. "I'm sure you could have, but I don't trust this place or it's ruler. Stick close to me, understood?"

Natsumi rolled her eyes and held back a snort. "Yes, mother."

Jellal didn't comment to what she said as the gates were open. He made sure to ride next to her at the same pace to ensure her safety. His eyes and senses were wide open for any sort of danger.

Jellal had only come to the Ice Kingdom once when he was just a young knight in training. And that time he had developed a small crush on a certain scarlet knight, Erza Scarlet. She was wonderful, but she was basically one of the few things Jellal found trustworthy in this whole kingdom.

So far, nothing altered him. Just the stares of the townspeople who seemed glad to see her. But, there was something odd about the townspeople. They also seemed depressed about something.

Natsumi scowled as they reached the palace gates.

The horns were blown once they caught sight of her and Jelalla and the beautiful ice gates were open.

They rode in and were greeted by king Silver, Gray, Erza, Lyon and Ultear.

Erza and Lyon stood loyally next to Silver. Their expression unreadable and their postures as straight as a post, poised for any king of unexpected danger.

Ultear was next to Gray with her hands behind her as a respectful maid. Her job was to stay there and bring Natsumi's things to her room and take the horse to the stables like every year.

Gray was reluctantly standing next to his father. His humor was worse than ever today. His eyes kept glaring at the floor, his arms were crossed, he was slightly slouching and his scowl was very deep. In other words, he did not wanted to be here. Not to after his mom just died.

"Princess Natsumi, welcome back." Silver faked his enthusiasm. "And welcome to you too, Sir Fernandez. I was not aware that you would be escorting the princess today."

Jellal unmounted his horse and, despite her displeasure, helped Natsumi off of her's. He turned to Silver with a serious look on his face and quickly bowed.

"Actually, Your Majesty, I was planning in staying here for the summertime as well to ensure the princess' safety."

Lyon cut into the conversation. "Unnecessary. As head of the guard, I can ensure you that the safety of the royals will not be threaten at all while within these palace walls."

"And I congratulate you on that, sir, but I insist. If her highness is going to sped the rest of her life within these palace walls someday, as her personal knight, I must ensure absolute protection for her." He narrowed his eyes at Lyon.

Natsumi was rolling her eyes behind Jellal. Sometimes being the princess and being protected all the time can be a real pain.

Erza glared at Jellal. "Do you question us and our services, Sir Fernandez?" She stepped forward and made clear eye contact with him.

Jellal's glare softened when his eyes met Erza. "Of course not, Miss Scarlet. I'm simply doing my job as you do yours."

"And you can asu-"

"Erza." Silver's warning tone cut Erza's sentence in half and silenced her. He had an inpatient look on his face. "Ultear, take princess Natsumi's things up to her usual room and take Sir Fernandez's things to the room across the hall. Lyon and Erza, you two will take Sir Fernandez for a tour to show him the security of the palace."

"Yes, Your Majesty." All three of them said in unison before they bowed and went to do as they were told reluctantly.

Jellal gave Natsumi a hesitant glance before he followed Lyon and Erza away.

"And, Gray..." Silver elbowed his son's side.

"Ow." Gray glared as his father and held his side.

Silver gave him a similar cold glare. "Why don't you take princess Natsumi for a walk like a _gentleman_ should?"

Gray turned his glare to Natsumi who glared back at him.

"Well, I better leave you two lovebirds alone. I have business to do." Silver turned to leave, but not before he grabbed Gray's arm and brought him close to whisper. "Screw this up like last summer and I will personally chain you to your bed and whip your sorry ass, boy." He hissed in his ear before letting his arm go and walking away.

Gray hated to do what his father ordered him to do all the time, but he knew that his father would keep to his word. He knew because he's seen him do horrible things that he's promised to his slaves.

"Are you just gonna stand there like some freaking statue, Ice princess?"

Gray sighed deeply and glared at her. "Shut up, Flame brain. I'm in no mood to be dealing with you today." He said coldly before he turned to walk away.

Natsumi growled and followed after him. "Hey, what's your damage!? You're acting especially prissy today!" She went ahead of him and stopped him. "I thought I could at least blow off some steam with you!" She crossed her arms and smirked. "What do you say? A good fist fight should make you forget whatever crap your dad is putting you through!"

"Not interested." He stepped aside and kept walking. He just wanted to be left alone for a while. Couldn't he get that much?

Natsumi was shocked. Gray never passed by an opportunity to punch her.

_Something is wrong._ She said to herself and followed after him again.

"Hey, is something the matter? You never give up an opportunity to bash my head in!" She tried to get him to talk, but he just kept walking and ignoring her. "Gray!" She grabbed his arm, only for him to snatch it back immediately.

"Look! I don't want to be here right now! And especially with a spoiled annoying brat like you! So just shut your mouth and leave me ALONE!" Gray screamed in her face.

Natsumi stared at him with shock and a little bit of hurt in her eyes. Never has Gray yelled at her like that. She grabbed her composure and glared at him. "Fine! Have it your way, jerk!" She pushed him aside and stomped away while growling and cursing.

Gray watched her leave solemnly. He didn't mean to take out all of his anger and fury on Natsumi. She didn't do anything to deserve being treated like that. But theres no way he can take what he said to her back now.

* * *

**I'm gonna add some ErzaxJellal stuff in here, too. There isn't much now but there will be in the next chapters. **


	6. Death affects us all

**Good news! The stop SOPA petition has reached passed 100,000 signatures! But don't stop signing yet, not until were really safe! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Stupid Gray! Why does he have to be an asshole about everything!?_

Natsumi was internally cursing Gray while she stormed through the castle hallways, ignoring everyone in her path.

"Princess, are you all right?" A familiar voice caught Natsumi's attention.

Natsumi turned around and saw Ultear with a conceded expression on her face. "Ultear! Long time no see!"

Ultear rolled her eyes. "Princess, we saw each other just a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Natsumi raised an eyebrow with a true look of confusion in her face.

Ultear sweat dropped. "You don't have a very good memory do you, princess?"

Natsumi blinked at her before she shook her confusion away and smiled. "Whatever! Haven't I told you before to just call me by my name?"

Ultear seemed a little uneasy about that. "Well...if you insist, Natsumi-san... But, on another note: are you all right? I saw you storming by with a look of anger on your face and several of the servants were worried that you were going to burn something again."

Natsumi scowled as she remembered why she was angry. "That idiot Ice Popsicle started to act like an ass! I swear I'll punch his face in next time I see him!" She growled lowly.

Natsumi had been know around the Ice Kingdom and her own kingdom for two things: her loyalty to keep promises that she makes and her fiery temper. If she said she was gonna hit someone, she was gonna hit them. No questions asked.

Ultear frowned. She had a feeling Gray's mood today would explode.

"Please don't take it to hear whatever Gray has said, Natsumi-san. You see, he's just not himself lately."

"What do you mean?"

Ultear sighed deeply. It hurt to talk about her family as of late because of all the drastic changes that has happened. "You see...our mother died three days ago and our family, if I could even call it that now, is not the same without her around..."

Natsumi's eyes softened and her scowl disappeared. "Oh..."

Ultear clenched her fists as she fought back tears. The memory of her mother's death still fresh in her mind. The pain of it still fresh in her heart. "In these three days... Lyon has grown very distant. He hardly spares us a second glance unless obligated... And Gray has been walking on egg shells with His Majesty, one mistake and I fear that I will loose not just him but Lyon as well."

"Ultear..." Natsumi hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry... I didn't know about your mom..."

"I-It's not your fault."

Natsumi clenched her fists and glared at the floor. _I'm so stupid! I was bothering and pestering him while he was going through a tough time in his family! I don't have a right to get angry at him..._

Natsumi was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of sobs. She looked up and winded her eyes when she saw Ultear trying to fight her sobs while tears stained her cheeks. "I-I'mafraid!" She chocked on a sob. " So much has changed in just three days! I...I...I...don't want to loose my family!" She finally gave up trying be strong and broke down sobbing and wailing like a lost child.

Natsumi watched her break down before her very eyes. There was feeling deep within her heart and within the pit of her stomach that made her feel so uneasy. She didn't wanted to be sympathetic; what good would that do? But, what else should she do?

She hesitantly walked over to Ultear and warlord her arms around her.

Ultear was shocked by her actions, but eventually melted in her arms and cried on her shoulders, letting three days worth of stress and pain hidden in her heart.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Gray was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his mother's grave in the palace's huge backyard when he heard someone footsteps behind him.

Gray glanced behind him and saw Lyon. He turned back forward and sighed. "Come to pay your respects to mom, too?"

Lyon's face had an emotionless expression on. His eyes dark, cold and empty as though he was a robot. "I'm done paying my respects for the dead."

"What did you say!?" Gray stood up with a look of rage and shock in his eyes. He glared at Lyon and stared into his empty eyes.

Lyon was unfazed by this. "His Majesty wishes to see you..._now_."

Gray huffed. "What does that old fart want with me now?"

"Punishment."

* * *

"Are you satisfied, _Sir_ Fernandez?" Erza spoke with venom in her voice.

All this time she had give Jellal a tour around the entire palace and it's guard to assure the knight of Natsumi's ultimate safety here, and frankly, he was getting on her last nerve.

"Somewhat." Jellal stopped walking and directed his sight to the ice walls that surrounded the palace grounds. "Are you sure this is safe though? Ice walls and an ice fort...would they not only be easy to destroy in battle?"

Erza followed his gaze and huffed. "That's impossible. That ice was made out of a powerful spell called Iced Shell, the ice that cannot be melted or broken no matter how old."

"Iced Shell? What kind of spell is that?" Jellal began to get a sickening feeling in the pit if his stomach the more he thought about the spell.

"I'm not sure. Only His Majesty and the Queen knew about the spell. His Majesty had several ice mages cast the spell but after they did assassins came and killed them, shortening the numbers of ice mages in the kingdom."

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Every ice mage that casted the spell was killed? No survivors?"

"No."

"And the assassins?"

"Excepted. But, don't worry, Jellal... This incident occurred many years ago,and the security here has strengthened since then so that such a catastrophe never happens again."

Jelall narrowed his eyes at the ice. Something was dedinateky wrong.

_Iced Shell, huh?_

* * *

"Let me go!" Gray fought against Lyon's iron grip as his brother dragged him forcefully towards the king's bed chambers. It didn't helped that Lyon had a secret ice-sculpted knife pressed against Gray's back.

The way to the king's room was a long walk within the palace, so they definitely ran into so,es went as, but they just quickly bowed their heads and hurried away not wanting to get in trouble.

"Lyon!" Gray glanced at his brother with anger and betrayal in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Lyon's expressionless facade never left him even as Gray struggled and cursed at him. "Please forgive me, Prince. But, the king demanded that I bring him to you wether you would come willingly or not."

"You've finally fallen and become his puppet, huh?" He hissed with venom. "What would mom say?"

"Mother is not here anymore!" Lyon raised his voice for the first time in three days. He looked into Gray's eyes with with anger. "You're not a child anymore so stop acting like it and grow up!"

When they arrived to the king's bedroom large double doors. Lyon knocked patiently and rightened his hold on Gray who was still fighting him.

"Come in." A venomous voice said form behind the large oak wood doors.

Lyon opened the door and threw Gray to the floor with much force.

Gray slammed down to the floor on his side and curse. A pair of feet walked over to him. He looked up and saw his father glaring at him like a snake glares at it's enemy.

He towered over Gray and looked at him as though he was some disgusting bug to step on. Which is what he did.

Gray grunted as his father's boot stepped on his cheek, making his head slam harshly against the floor.

"Tie him."

Lyon did as he was answered and tied Gray's hands behind him.

"Lyon, leave me alone with my _son_. I've got a lesson I must teach him alone." Silver hissed through his clenched teeth. "Make sure no one interrupts the lesson no matter what they hear."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lyon bowed respectfully, glanced at Gray with his empty eyes and left turned to leave.

Gray's eyes widened as he watched his back-stabbing brother walk away from him and leave him alone with this monster. His trust in his brother crushed and destroyed right before his very eyes.

"I thought I warned you _not_ to screw things up with the princess of the Dragon Tribe, boy!" He added more pressure on his foot, possibly bruising the skin.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Gray growled. "I'm not a boy anymore! I don't have to take any orders from the likes of you!"

Silver scowled. "You're right. You aren't a boy anymore, but a young man reaching adulthood..." He removed his foot form Gray's feet and dragged him over to his large king-sized bed. "And men pay for their foolish actions."

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Gray fought against his hold, but his father was much larger and stronger. He had him now tied to the bed on his knees with his arms above him and his front facing the wall.

Silver grabbed a whip he had in his large walk-in closet and walked over to Gray in a stalking manor. "But...you are wrong in one thing..." He forcibly ripped of Gray's white shirt."You _do_ take orders for me, and if you don't..." He brought his whip down harshly against Gray's back, breaking the skin.

"GAH!" Gray closed his eyes tight and clenched his whole body as the feel of the whip hit him. He hissed in pain as a streak of blood fell down his back. "You son of a-"

Silver whipped him again before he could finish.

"AH!"

"Silence! I am your father and king, and you will show me the respect that I rightfully deserve!" He began to whip Gray over and over with as much as force and speed he could muster.

Gray bit down on his lips until he began to bleed to hold back his screams. Only an occasional grunt was heard from him, which made Silver even more angry so he whipped him with more speed.

Blood began to stain Gray's clothes, the bed sheets, the walls and even Silver was getting blood on him.

Gray's back was on fire. The pain. The absolute pain and betrayal of his brother were eating at him, making him feel nausea sand light-headed but that was probably form the loss of blood.

He just wanted someone to stop this. Anyone! Anyone would do!

* * *

Natsumi almost didn't smell the blood because of the saltiness of Ultear's tears, but she would be glad she did caught smell of it.

"Blood?" Natsumi perked her nose and began to sniff the air. The scent was getting stronger and stronger.

"Huh?" Ultear pulled away from Natsumi's arms and willed her face from tears. "Did you say something?"

Natsumi narrowed her eyes. "I smell some familiar blood. A lot of it ,actually."

"Blood? Whose?"

Natsumi frowned and took one last big whiff before her eyes winded in horror and recognition,and she gasped. "Gray!"

Ultear barely had time to ask before Natsumi turned around and bolted after the scent of Gray's blood. "N-Natsumi-san!?"

_D-Did she just say 'Gray'? It can't be!_ Her thoughts led her to think for the worse and pit of them she followed after Natsumi. "Wait, Natsumi-san!"

Natsumi ignored Ultear's calls and ignored everyone that gave her odd looks as she ran through a part of the castle she had never been in before. Her nose acting as her guide as to where Gray's blood was being shed.

_You idiot! You better be all right!_ Natsumi couldn't understand why her heart was aching and why was her mind panicking as though someone was about to die. Her entire being was shaking in fear of losing something.

_Losing what? Loosing who!?_

Natsumi's nose led her to two lathe oak wood double doors. She bursted through when she heard a scream.

"GRAY!"

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Thank you

**So sorry for the late update! Please enjoy and remember I own nothing at all!**

* * *

"GRAY!"

Blood, sweat and tears hit Natsumi's nose as soon as she busted the large doors open. What she saw inside, paralyzed her.

Gray was hunched over on the bed bleeding, grunting in pain and breathing heavily as if every breath he took hurt while Silver was huffing and breathing heavy with rage as his clothes were stained with blood and a blood whip was in his hand.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Natsumi rushed over to Gray and glared at Silver. "What do you think you're doing to him!?"

"Natsumi-san!" At this time, Ultear had rushed into the room. Her entire body froze and a horrified gasp escaped her her lips. "Gray!" She ran to him and tried to wipe some of the blood off of his face with the end of her skirt. "What happened!?"

Natsumi growled almost animal like as she broke the bonds that held Gray and turned her attention to Silver. "What the hell is with you!?" Her feet carried her towards him, wanting so badly to lash at him.

Silver ignored her question and calmed down. "Take him away. I have no further need for him here."

"What!? You ju-"

"Natsumi-san." Ultear's voice stopped Natsumi from doing something stupid.

Natsumi glanced back at her to see that she was hopelessly trying to half-carry Gray out of there.

Ultear begged with her eyes. "Please, we have to help him..."

Natsumi's rage was not something that she could quench easily. Through the years it's only gotten worse. But, seeing Gray so hurt and wounded and Ultear so desperate made her heart quiver and her eyes softened. Her rage put a side. For now...

She signed deeply and went over to help Ultear by swinging Gray's other arm over her shoulder which made him slightly groan in pain.

They helped him out of the room, but not before Natsumi gave Silver one last glare. Though it would have been wise to get Gray to the nearest room there, but instead they helped him to his room, far away from his father's.

They gently laid him on his stomach on the bed.

Gray's breathing was shallow. By now, the pain in his back had began to grow numb as he began to lose consciousness.

"I'm gonna get some first aid supplies." Ultear looked hesitant to leave her baby brother's side, but left with the confidence that Natsumi could watch him for her.

Natsumi nodes her head and watched her leave before she turned back to Gray whose eye lids were begging to close. She began to panic. "No, no, Gray! Keep your eyes open!"

Normally, she wouldn't be so panicked but with all this blood he's lost... Her heart was racing and painfully beating against her chest.

_Why isn't Ultear here yet!?_

"N-N-Natsu...mi.." Gray breathed out through the pain.

"Gray." She sighed in relief, glad that he was still awake. "Don't worry, Ultear will be here soon enough to fix you up. And then, I'm gonna mess your dad's face up for this!" She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes when she mentioned his father.

No way was he going to get away with this!

Gray built up the strength to lift his arm and grip Natsumi's strongly. "No...please...stay..."

Natsumi flamed down when she looked into his desperate eyes. Her heart felt heavy when she met them.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

It was two hours later after Ultear had treated Gray's wounds and wrapped him up in bandages.

Ultear had left to go to work so to not agitate Silver further, while Natsumi had promised her that she would stay would Gray to take care of him.

Natsumi laid her head on his bed as he slept through the burning pain on his back. She couldn't sleep. Not after all of this she couldn't.

Natsumi had realized just how lucky she was to have a dad like her's. Sure, he wasn't around as much as he was before but he was still a good father that would never raise his hand against his family. She should apologize to him when she gets back...

"Natsumi..." Gray's hoarse voice interrupted her thoughts.

Natsumi lifted her head and gave him a soft smile. "Hey... How are you feeling, Iceblock?"

Gray swallowed hard and tired to clear his throat. "Thirsty..."

Natsumi reached for a large glass of water Ultear passed by leaving for him. "Come on, let's sit you up." With one had she helped him slowly sit up on his bed which made him grunt and groan in pain with each movement.

He gladly took the glass of water and nearly drank the whole thing. He handed it back to her, but his eyes never left her.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You don't want me here?"

"N-No!" He answered a little too quick for his liking. "I...just...uh..." He sighed in frustration, the words just not coming out right.

He decided to do the next best thing. He leaned flawed and wrapped his arms around her, taking her by surprise.

Natsumi's heart began to beat fast as her cheeks flared up by the sudden hug. "Wh-What are yo-"

"Thank you... Thanks for saving me." His arms around her tightened as he whispered in her ear.

"Y-You don't have to thank me! I was just-"

"Natsumi."

"W-What?"

"Shut up."

Natsumi was about to say something but just sighed and leaned on his shoulders. At least he was okay. That's all that matters right now...

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short!:( please review **


End file.
